


A Witches Deal

by Killbog



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Junkenstein, halloween terror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-03 23:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12156786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killbog/pseuds/Killbog
Summary: A Halloween Terror tale! Mei Zhou didn't want to be a Witch hunter, but what choice did she have? She would seek out the terrible enchantress and put an end to her once and for all...





	A Witches Deal

     The young woman clutched the map tightly in her hands. The misty forest seemed to speak to her in hushed tones as the verdant vegetation closed in around her. She knew there was magic here, she felt it dampen her senses. She had experienced the same when the Witch of the Wild’s had paid her a visit last Halloween. The awful memory still sent a shiver down her spine. A light through the dense black forest brightened her mood. The town of Adlersbrunn must lay just beyond. She hurried to meet its ruler, praying her time had not yet run out.

     “A woman requests an audience, your Lordship. She says it is imperative she speaks with you tonight.” The steward bowed as his greying master flicked his fingers forward. “Yes sir.” The man turned to retrieve the maiden. What woman would need attentions so late in the night? His lordship sat and pondered as she was ushered in. She dressed in no finery, just a simple blue dress, circular glasses aiding wide brown eyes. She pushed them up before bowing deeply.  
     “Good sir.” She rose and waited on his response.

     His Lordship was stirred by her comely figure. What a mystery this maiden was. Her round pale cheeks held a pink tinge.  
     “Speak, my dear.” He chuckled in good humor. “I am Lord of these lands and I am interested in what you have to tell me.”  
     “I bring a warning!” She exclaimed passionately. “I come from a town not too different than this, afflicted by the same terrible sorceress!”  
     “Sorcery you speak of my lady! Why we have no such curse upon us. Adlersbrunn has been free of witches for a hundred years!”  
     “Good sir I plead with you! I have tracked the witch for months and personally must see to her being stopped.”  
     This girl truly believed his town was in peril, he could see it in her wide brown eyes. No matter, no town would send a woman on such a gruesome task. Perhaps she was mad.  
     “You have traveled long I take it, my lady. Let my steward find you a room for the night and we will discuss this in the morning.”  
     “Thank you good sir.” She bowed again.  
     He rose off his throne to his full height and dismissed her.

     The woman knew when it was not wise to press on. His Lordship had been most generous in hearing her at such an hour. She exhaled as she settled her bag atop the soft bed bestowed upon her. He seemed a good man and she would do her best to present the evidence at her disposal in the morning. Surely he would understand then. As she readied for bed in her small cozy room a small gust of wind teased open the small latticed window. As she readied to latch it shut she almost swore she could hear a dark evil laugh from the forest beyond.

 

 

     It was not wise to creep about a foreign castle at night, no matter how kindly it’s ruler seemed. But the sound that had roused her from sleep was too suspicious to ignore. A loud clang of metal, the mysterious scent of ozone creeping under her doorway.  
She followed her senses, deep into the maw of the castle. Eventually she found it, blue light seeping through the cracks of the heavy wooden door. One tentative hand came up to pull on the door. Locked tightly. Mutterings made their way to her ear as she crouched low beside the keyhole. Someone was inside, and that someone was excited. A crash of thunder made the maiden nearly call out. Her hand came up to cover her soft lips. The other reached into her bun, pulling out the long hair stick. She was not practiced at this, as it was not an art a lady should employ. Yet luck found her that night and the lock quietly clicked, yielding to her. She peeked inside the laboratory, so similar to the one her father had kept. A figure was crouched over a table, the grotesque form of a monster laying upon it. Fear coiled in her belly. The scent of death lingered in the room. The scientist, she assumed, was fidgeting erratically with something held in his hands. She was able to pick up on certain words he muttered now. Something of a spark, along with the name of his lordship followed by an expletive.  
     Now, our hero was not unprepared for such a sight. She had seen and faced many a stranger thing since she began her quest. And, to her benefit, she was practiced in some forms of fighting. One does not chase after a witch unprepared. She found, however, that a weapon sometimes was prudent to have handy. And at this moment she produced a sharpened dagger from the folds of her skirt.  
     “It would be wise, sir, to explain what you intend to do to that behemoth there!” She called with confidence. She found that sometimes pretending not to be afraid did the trick. The wicked dagged gleamed in her hand.  
     The man whirled, his crouched and thin stature confirming he was a man of science. “What the hell are you doing here?” He asked, clearly taken aback, in an accent she had never heard. His pale cheeks colored upon being caught.  
     “I am here hunting a witch.” Her eyes lowered to his hands, the spark of life clutched in them like a precious jewel. Her blood boiled upon seeing it. “And it seems she has already been hard at work in Adlersbrunn. Drop that thing now!”  
     “I’m afraid that’s not gonna happen, Sheila.” The man with the strange accent reared to his full impressive height. His eyes grew dull and dangerous behind his goggles. With one motion of his hand she felt heavy metal come into contact with the back of her skull. The last she remembered was the white haired man stepping over her to lock the door firmly.

     When she awoke she felt her hands secured fast behind her back. Her head was fuzzy, all static. She seemed to have been propped up against the cool stone wall. The man in the lab coat was balancing on a ladder, securing the green rock to a mysterious device. She could not help the moan that left her lips as her head gave a particularly painful throb.  
Having achieved his task he lowered himself down to the ground. He walked towards her slowly, arms crossed. “How’s your head?”  
     “Pounding.” She responded lamely. “No thanks to you.”  
     “I guess the damned robots are actually good for something.” His eyes slid off her to a strange automaton she had not noticed before. Had that been the thing that subdued her?  
     “You made that?” She asked, unable to help the awe from her tone. It truly was an exceptional technology. She had never seen anything like it. Could this man be some sort of genius? The golden machine was silent as it hovered in the air. It’s single blue eye glowed.  
     The situation suddenly fit together like a puzzle. Reanimation. Necromancy. This man meant to bring that creature to life. True life, not the hollow servitute his robots expressed. Whatever he had given the witch was not worth this.  
     “What’s your name?” She asked innocently. He was a scientist, she had been a scientist. They must have something in common. Better to relate to him if she ever wanted to convince him to stop.  
     “Dr. Junkenstein.” He responded hesitantly.  
     “What's your first name?”  
     “Jamison.”  
     “Jamison.” She smiled sweetly. “Thats a handsome name.”  
     “Ahh.” His odd metallic arm came up to rub the back of his neck. His eyes batted away, his cheeks growing even darker than before.  
She supposed he had engineered his prosthetics as well. What would cause a genius like him to be desperate enough to make a deal with the devil?  
     “What’s yours?”  
     She met his eyes. “Mei.”  
     “Pretty.”  
     Mei smiled kindly. Could he tell it was fake? A man like him most likely had little experience with women.  
     “So why exactly are you hunting the witch?” He asked nervously.  
     Mei’s eyebrows drew. “It’s a long story and it seemed you were in quite the rush with your cadaver earlier.”  
     Jamison shrugged. “He’s not getting any deader. You could always condense.”  
     Mei sighed and began her tale.


End file.
